


Everything tastes like ash since you're gone

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Kudos: 3





	Everything tastes like ash since you're gone

Gasping for air the Hunter holds his handcanon tighter in his hands, exhaling through his mouth. He can do it. He can beat-  
A bullet zips past his head and he ducks deeper down into the grass, holding his breath in hopes of one of his teammates would help him out.

But they didn't. He could hear one of them going down, their cry of pain cut off with a gurgling sound of blood and Kreus knew the bullet had ripped through the throat of the Warlock, killing him on the spot.

Shivering he pressed himself tighter against his hiding spot, closing his eyes to let out a deep breath he was holding inside him.

Okay, now it was only him. He had to win this.

Smiling he swapped from his Ikelios Handcanon to his Malfeasance, his innocent look faded away, replaced by a cold stern expression.

“Oh Hunter, were are you~?”, he could hear one of the Warlocks mock him in a singing voice, just like a child would try to mock someone.

He looked around the corner and could see the Warlock floating there in the air, looking around. A cruel smile appeared on his face and without waiting he runs towards the Warlock, jumping onto his back and shoving the barrel of his Handcanon into his mouth to shut him up.

“You want to float, don't you? Well fine, I'll let you, float bitch. Right into your death”, he whispered into the Warlocks ear and then pulled the trigger. The scream was muffled by the barrel and the blood-splattered onto his red vest. Smiling he sat on top of the corpse, their Ghost too afraid to come out.

He knew that there were two other ones. A Hunter and a second Warlock.

And he would hunt them both down. Their fault for pushing him over the edge.

A bullet zipped past his shoulder and Kreus ducked into one of the ruins that once were houses, opening up the chamber of his Malfeasance and putting one bullet back into the chamber. Chuckling low to himself he closed the chamber again and looked around the corner, the other Warlock rushed to their fallen comrade and inspected him.

“He has a Malfeasance, be careful”, he could hear her saying and she was probably warning the other Hunter on their team. Kreus smiled cruelly as he slipped out into the open, aiming at the Warlock and pulling the trigger several times.

The bullets shredded her armor and she cried out in pain before one clean shot through the head ended her misery.

“Hey!”

He didn't turn around as most people would do but made a jump forward around a corner and then run around the building. He could hear the Hunter swearing and his own heartbeat got faster.

He enjoyed this too much. The hunt for new prey.

A sick smile appeared on his face and he walked around the edge, aiming his Malfeasance at the Hunter, who looked up to him and then both opened fire.

He could feel the bullet hitting his chest and shoulder, the large bullets of the Thorn ripping through his armor like it was nothing. And yet he would have the advantage.

The last shot was fired and the slug shots exploded on the chest of the Hunter, ripping open the armor, and with a last cry of pain Kreus fired the last shot, silencing the Hunter.

Shaking he stood there, looking down on his Malfeasance, the Taken Energy swirling around in the gun like it was alive. He didn't hear how Shaxx announced his team to be the winners, nor did he really care for it.

Everything had begun to taste like ash in his mouth and this victory was no different.

He felt how his Ghost transmatted him back into his ship and there Kreus let out a low groan and got out of his blood-stained armor and clothes.

“Ares? Head for the City please”, he said to his Ghost and begun washing the blood out of his hair and from his skin. He would need a shower back at the City but before that? Before that, he would pay a visit to him. Maybe he was awake this time?


End file.
